A Simple Question
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Clementine is playing with AJ and asks how babies are made. Rated T for Talks of kissing and stuff and thangs...And swearing... ONE-SHOT


_**Clementine is playing with AJ and asks how babies are made. Talks of kissing and stuff and thangs... And swearing...**_

 _ **ENJOY.**_

* * *

Clementine was surprisingly good with little Alvie for someone who had never had any siblings and little Alvie had instantly taken a liking to Clem.

The two of them were always adorable together. Kenny couldn't help but smile as he watch them interact with each other.

"I think he's trying to tell ya something, hon." Kenny said, with a grin.

"But I don't know what it is?" Clementine shrugged. Alvie couldn't talk yet so she had no idea what he'd be trying to tell her. The girl approached Kenny, placing the baby into his arms.

"He's cute ain't he?" Kenny asked.

"Mh-hm..." Clementine smiled down at the little boy, before biting her lip thoughtfully and looking over to Kenny. "Kenny?"

"What is it, darlin'?" Kenny offered the girl a smile.

"Where do babies come from?" Clementine asked innocently.

Clementine had never seen anyone turn so red.

Kenny's eyes widened and he quickly asked, "W-What?"

"Where do babies come from?" Clementine repeated.

"Uhh..." Kenny's face immediately was flushed as he looked away.

Clementine raised a brow, "Well?"

"I...I uh, I think Alvie needs to take a nap right now." He said, quickly standing and gathering AJ into his arms.

"Oh...Okay." Clementine was slightly disappointed that Kenny was taking her little buddy away, but she knew AJ would get cranky if he didn't have a nap.

"Why don't you go draw or something?" Kenny suggested.

Clementine let out a sigh, but agreed, slowly leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey Clem." Kenny greeted.

"Hi, Kenny." The girl didn't bother to glance up from her picture.

"How's the drawing coming?" Kenny asked.

"Good..." She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"You tired, hon?" Kenny asked.

The child quickly shook her head. "Nope."

"You look a little tired." Kenny said, slightly amused.

"I...I wanted to ask you something." Clementine mumbled.

"What might that be, Clem?" Kenny asked.

"Where do babies come from?" The girl repeated her question from earlier that day.

"Uh...I uh..." Kenny didn't know how to reply, he felt his face growing red again.

"Kenny?" Clementine asked, waiting for his response.

"Hey...It's late." Kenny said. "You need to get some rest Clem."

"But-"

"C'mon." He cut her off before she could protest. "I'll tuck you in."

Clementine huffed. Why was he avoiding her question?

Kenny tucked her into bed, giving her a gentle pat on her head. "Get some sleep hon."

"Kenny..." The girl sleepily uttered.

"Yeah?" The man raised a brow.

"You never answered my question." Clementine said with a pout.

"What question?" Kenny asked, slightly confused.

"Where do babies come from?" The girl asked.

Kenny swallowed, eyes going wide, "I...I'm really tired, Clem. I gotta get to bed."

"But Kenny-"

"We can talk in the morning, okay." Kenny interrupted her.

"I guess." She sighed. Why wasn't he tell her, it was just a simple little question. Was it really that hard to answer.

* * *

Kenny couldn't help but smile as Clementine played with little AJ. The sound of their giggles was music to his ears.

"He's so cute." Clementine said.

"Yeah, he is." Kenny nodded in agreement.

After a while Alvie was starting to get fussy.

"I think we need to get some food into him." Kenny said.

"Can I feed him?" Clementine asked."

"If you want." Kenny shrugged.

"Yes, please."

"Alright hon." Kenny replied, before walking out to make little AJ a bottle. A smile on his face as he returned to the room, checking the milk wasn't too hot before handing it to Clementine.

"Here, you go AJ." Clementine gently prompted as he pressed the nipple of the bottle on Alvie's lips. They immediately parted as he sucked the milk down.

"Just like a big sister." Kenny said, causing a small smile to cross Clementine's lips.

Clementine had never had siblings before, but she enjoyed playing big sister to little AJ.

Once Alvie had finish every drop in his bottle, Kenny had walk Clementine through the method of burping the child and almost immediately after, the infant had fallen asleep in the girl's hold.

"Look Kenny. He fell asleep in my arms." Clementine said.

"You do a good job taking care of him." Kenny smiled.

Clementine couldn't help be feel proud at his praise.

As she stared down a the child's sleeping face she couldn't help, but wonder once more how he came to be. "Kenny..."

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?" She asked.

Kenny bit back a sigh, feeling nervousness run though him. He didn't want to answer that question. "I...I can take Alvie for you." He tried to change the subject.

"I got him." Clementine huffed. "Can you just answer my question?"

"W-What was the question again?" Kenny stammered.

Clementine scowled, becoming annoyed. "Where do babies come from?!" The girl shouted.

Her yell startled little Alvie awake. The baby started to wail.

"Look what you did Clem."

Clementine quickly tried to sooth the infant. "I didn't mean it...I just..." She trailed off.

"It's alright." Kenny motioned her to come over. "Just, give him here."

Clementine pushed herself up and slowly handed the boy to Kenny.

"I'm gonna try to calm him down." Kenny said.

"Yeah. Okay." Clementine nodded.

With that Kenny left the room. Clementine only then realize that he had once again avoided her question.

* * *

Clementine loved playing with Alvie. The little boy seemed to take a liking to playing peekaboo and patty-cake, even though she did all the work. But as much as she loved the kid, she refused to touch his dirty diaper if she didn't have to.

"Kenny," She called to her friend.

"You two having fun?" Kenny asked.

"We were..." Clementine shrugged.

"You ain't anymore?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Alvie made a stinky..." Clementine mumbled, holding the baby out to him.

"You wanna change him?" Kenny smirked.

"Eww. No." The girl quickly shook her head.

"Figured." Kenny replied.

"Can you please take him. I can't breathe."

"You're such a drama queen." Kenny rolled his eyes, accepted the child into his arms.

One fresh diaper later, Kenny handed Alvie back to Clem. "Clean as a whistle." He said.

"Good." Clementine sighed in relief.

"Wanna feed him?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah." Clementine nodded eagerly.

"Alrighty." Kenny gave a nod, going to grab Alvie a bottle. "Here ya go, Clem." He handed it to the girl.

Clementine feed the child happily. She watch the boy's innocent face before looking to Kenny. "Kenny..."

"Yes?"

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time, 'kay?" She was determined to get him to answer her question today.

"What are you gonna ask me one more time, darlin'?" Kenny questioned with a chuckle.

"Where do babies come from?" Clementine questioned.

"They...They..." Kenny felt his face becoming red again. He should have seen that coming. "You wanna go draw? I can take Alvie for ya?" He tried to change the subject.

"No thanks." Clementine shook her head. "I don't feel like drawing."

"I'm sure your arms are tired, I could-"

"He's still light." Clementine cut him off, using his own words against him.

"You must wanna do something other than hold a baby." Kenny said.

"No. I like holding him." Clementine replied. "Why won't you answer me? It's just a simple question."

"A simple question?" Kenny asked in disbelief, of course she would think that, but it wasn't.

"Yes." Clementine nodded.

"If it's so simple, why do you tell me where babies come from?" Kenny retorted.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." Clementine said simply.

"Where do you think they come from?" Kenny asked her.

"In movies they always say they come from storks, but I don't think that's true." Clementine said. "How could a bird carry a baby? Plus I don't think it would be safe for a baby to be flying through the air, they could crash into a plane or something."

"So where do you think they come from?" Kenny repeated.

"They come from...God." Clementine said, thoughtfully.

"God?" Kenny asked.

"Yes." Clem nodded.

"Okay." Kenny said. "What exactly does God do?"

"When two people love each other, he says: I see you're in love. Then he puts a baby in the girl's tummy."

"What happens while they're there?" Kenny asked, interested in the girl's take on where babies come from.

"Well...God makes them a little fat...and a little cute." Clementine said.

"What about AJ?" Kenny asked.

"He's a little cute." She said.

"A little?"

"Okay...He's a lot cute, but he smells." Clementine replied.

"Like what?"

"He just smells funny...Like doo-dee."

Kenny let out a laugh at that.

Clementine pouted. "What's funny?"

"N-Nothing, hon." Kenny quickly shook his head, urging her to go on. "So how does God put the baby in the mommy's tummy?"

"With sugar." Clementine said.

Kenny raised a brow. "Sugar?"

"Yeah. He gives them magical sugar."

"Magical sugar?" Kenny was finding what she was saying to be amusing.

"Mm-hm. Tone sugar." Clementine said.

"Tone sugar?" The man asked in confusion.

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Tone sugar?" Kenny echoed.

"Yes, Kenny. Tone sugar." Clementine sighed.

"What the hell is tone sugar?" Kenny asked.

"It's something that you put in your body." Clementine replied.

Well you do put something in your body, but where the hell did she get this sugar idea from. "Where the fuck did you get that from?"

Clementine only shrugged.

"So God gives this magical tone sugar and then it makes a baby?" Kenny asked.

"You swallow the sugar, and then a baby comes." Clementine said.

"How?" Kenny asked, completely puzzled.

"It grows and grow and grows. Like the beanstalk from Jack and the Bean Stalk."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then what happens?"

"The baby grow too big for the mom's stomach and then it comes out."

"From where?"

"I'm not gonna say that part." Clementine replied, face flushing.

"Why not?" Kenny asked.

"It's...yeah." The girl trailed off.

"It's what?"

"It's gross." She mumbled.

"Tell me." Kenny urged.

Clementine shook her head. "No."

"Please?"

"Uh-uh." The girl still refused.

"Cleeem?"

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." The child huffed. "It comes out a girl's private part."

Kenny's eyes widened, maybe he shouldn't have asked. "Oh..."

"Told you it was gross." Clementine said, a look a disgust on her face. "It comes out of a girl's private part."

"Yeah. I know." Kenny said.

"That's her vagina!" Clementine cried.

"Oh my God, Clem...!" Kenny felt his face go red again as the little girl uttered those words.

"What?" Clementine asked innocently. "I'm telling the truth."

"I know you are." Kenny said, face red with embarrassment.

"It really does come out of a vagina." Clementine said. "It hurts really bad. And the girl screams cause it comes out of her vagina. That's what happened with Rebecca."

"Can you stop saying that?" Kenny begged.

"Saying what?" Clementine gave an innocent tilt of her head.

"That word." Kenny stressed.

"Vagina?" Clementine asked.

"Yes. Stop saying that." Kenny said.

"Why? That's where babies come out. You asked me to tell you." She responded.

"Yeah...I did, but you can stop now."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Who told you that." Kenny demanded.

"Christa." Clementine said.

"Christa?"

"Yes...So...Am I right?"

"Actually Clem, you're right about some parts, but you're also wrong about some."

"Which part am I wrong about?" The girl asked. "I know I'm right that it comes out of a vagina."

"Yes, yes, yes...You are right about that part." Kenny replied. He hated talking about this with Clementine.

"Then, I'm wrong about the rest?"

"Yeah..."

"So then, where do babies come from?"

"I...Clem, I think you're a bit too young to know that right now."

"No I'm not. You can tell me." Clementine said.

"Clem-"

"Please Kenny?" She pleaded. "I've seen enough already. Can't you just tell me this?"

"Alright. But you don't say I didn't warn you." Kenny said, using the same words the girl had used.

"Okay." Clementine replied, a look of excitement and curiosity on her face.

"So...You know you girl's have your p-parts and guys have theirs." Kenny started, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah. Girls have a vagina and guys don't."

"Right."

"They have a penis."

"Yes...Yes." His face was burning up now, "You are absolutely right Clem."

"Yeah. I know." Clementine spoke "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"W-When a mommy and daddy really like each other...they do some stuff."

"Kissing stuff?" Clementine asked.

"Yes...K-Kissing stuff." Kenny replied.

"So they kiss for a long time and then they have a baby?"

"They kiss, but...t-that's not all."

"It's not?" Clementine seemed confused at this new information.

"N-No." Kenny stuttered, taking a deep breath, he continued, "After they kiss...They do other stuff."

"Like what?"

"They uh, they do grown up stuff." Kenny said, hoping they could leave the conversation at that.

Clementine, however, wasn't satisfied. "You mean they wrestle, with no clothes on?"

"What?" Kenny was taken-aback by the girl's question.

"One time, when I was with Christa and Omid...I woke up to them making weird noises." The girl said.

"Weird noises?"

"Like "Oooh", and "Aaahh", and "Oh, oh oh!". It was kind of funny."

Kenny's eyes widened and he found himself feeling a bit disturbed by the information. "What else were they doing?"

"They were wrestling, but they didn't have all of their clothes on." Clementine answered.

"I-Is that so?"

"It was weird. Why were they doing that?"

"Clem, they weren't wrestling."

"Then what was it?"

"When a mommy and daddy love each other they wanna...show it...and f-feel it." Kenny replied.

"What do you mean?"

Kenny didn't want to tell her this. He rarely saw her seem so innocent, he didn't want to take that away.

Clementine looked at him expectantly and he sighed. "They get close and touch each other...And they uh...they kiss each other."

"So if I kiss someone...I'll have a baby?!" She asked, sounding terrified.

"N-No. You don't...It's not...Not just a kiss." Kenny replied. He couldn't leave it as a kiss either. Dammit!

"Then what else?"

"You have to do other stuff." He said, hoping she would stop asking questions. Luck didn't seem to be on his side though.

"What other stuff?" Clementine pressed.

"Some very...special things." He didn't know how else to put it.

"What are the special things?"

Kenny fought back a groan. Clementine wasn't usually one to pry, but she clearly wasn't going to let this go. "First they have to get married."

"Okay."

"Then they d-do... s-stuff." Kenny gritted out, trying not to show Clementine how embarrassed he was.

"What stuff?"

Kenny bit his lip, remaining silent. He wasn't ready to tell her. Not yet.

"Can you please tell me?" Clementine begged, noticing his silence.

Kenny kept silent, finally looking over to the girl. Bad move.

The girl quickly sent him puppy dog eyes as she whined, "Pleaaaaase?"

"You...You really wanna know?" He asked. Once he told her this there was no going back.

Clementine gave a nod.

Kenny closed his eye, taking a deep breath through his nose. He opened his mouth and said, "They do something call sex..."

"Sex?"

"That's right."

"Christa and Omid were kissing a lot and tickling each other. Was that sex?"

"Actually, that's foreplay." The words left his mouth before he even knew he was speaking them. Kenny froze up, unsure of what to say next and hoping Clementine hadn't really been paying attention. No such luck.

"Foreplay?" The girl asked, wide eyed and clearly fascinated. "What's foreplay?"

"T-The tickling."

"So my parents did foreplay with me?"

"No no no no no!" Kenny shook his head, frantically. "It's only foreplay when your married, and...uh...naked."

"Ew! Gross." Clementine cried.

"Yeah. Gross."

"So what's sex?"

"I don't think I should be telling you this." Kenny's voice was stern. He hoped it would stop the girl from asking questions.

"Why not?" Clementine asked, looking down at Alvie who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"You're too young. Maybe in a few years. When you're more grownup."

"I'm grownup now, Kenny."

"Okay..." Kenny sighed in defeat. There was no way he was winning the argument. "I'll tell you."

"For real?" Clementine sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Kenny said. Might as well just get it over with. She'd found out anyway eventually.

Clementine gave a smile, waiting eagerly for Kenny to spill the beans.

Kenny looked over to the girl and spoke, "When a mommy and daddy wanna have a baby the daddy puts his penis inside the mommy's vagina."

The smile fell from the girl's face and Clementine looked absolutely horrified at what he had just said. "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you! It's just..." She put a hand over her mouth, not knowing what to say. "Oh my God." She muttered, glancing down at AJ. How could something like that create something so cute? "W-Why would you tell me that? That's so gross."

"You wanted to know."

"I don't wanna be a grownup anymore. Grown ups are so ewww!"

"You asked me to tell you."

"Never tell me anything like that again." She said, "I didn't know it was like...that. It's so...disgusting."

"It completely normal."

"Normal? Are you crazy? This has to be some sort of mistake." Clementine said.

"Clem-" Kenny reached a hand out, but the girl pulled away, eyes still wide.

"No, no. Don't touch me. That's so horrible and nasty." The girl quickly exited the room with AJ in her arms.

Kenny wondered if he should have told her or not, but he did find her reaction to be quite funny.

* * *

"Kenny,"

"Hm?"

"Is that really where babies come from?"

"Yeah Clem."

"Did you do that stuff before?" She asked. "You know...Kissing and...sex and-"

"Uhh...Yeah."

"Did it hurt?"

"I...It didn't really hurt."

"Why would you... do that?"

"I was in love Clem."

"Will I ever wanna do that, Kenny?"

He wanted to say no, but he knew she probably would. She'd meet someone, she fall in love, and she'd-

"It's so so so gross...I think I'm gonna have nightmares tonight." Clementine said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Thank God she was still young and innocent. At least he didn't have to worry about that stuff right now.

"Was that what Christa and Omid were doing that night?" She asked, eyes widening at the realization. "GROSS!"

Kenny made no comment.

"I can't believe grownups do such things." She crossed her arms. "And I can't believe something so cute could come from that." She said, looking down at Alvie.

Kenny stayed silent for a moment as Clementine continued to rant. "I think it's time for bed, darlin'."

"Do I have to?" She asked in disappointment.

"Yes, Clem."

"Okay."

"I'm never gonna have a baby Kenny." Clementine mumbled as Kenny pulled the blanket over her.

"Why not?" Kenny asked, an amused look on his face.

"Cause then I'd have to let a boy put his penis in me." Clementine replied. "I think that would hurt."

"Yeah. Probably, hon."

"Why would you people do that? Pee comes from private parts." She sounded a bit frustrated at the fact that she couldn't figure this out. "I don't understand."

For a moment Kenny thought her voice sounded as if she would cry.

"And then a baby would hurt to come out too. I-"

"Clem..." Kenny called. Maybe she wasn't ready to know yet. She was still just a kid, there were things she couldn't understand. And with everything going on around, it wouldn't hurt to let her believe in something silly, at least for a little while. When the time came he'd let her know.

"Yes?"

"You were right, hon." He smiled. "Babies come from magical tone sugar."

"But you told me-"

"I...I was just pulling your leg."

"Why would you make up something so gross?" She questioned, sending him a glare.

"Sorry. Bad joke." He scratched his head nervously.

"Hmph. It wasn't funny." Clementine pouted.

"Sorry, darlin'." He rubbed a hand over her little head.

"I knew you couldn't be telling the truth." The girl said. "So where do babies really come from?"

"Huh?"

"You said it wasn't the sugar earlier, so what's the t-" She let out a small yawn. "-the truth?"

"I'll tell you some other time." Kenny told the girl.

"When's that?" Clementine let out another yawn.

"When you're a little older." And she can handle the full truth.

"Promise?" She lifted her pinky waiting for him to lock his with her own.

"Yeah." Kenny locked his pinky with hers before pulling away. "Get some rest, hon."

"Okay..." Clementine closed her eyes fighting back a yawn. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"What?" Was she really asking that?

"Answering me. It was just a simple question." Clementine said.

Kenny's eye twitched. The question was far from simple.

Clementine was quiet and Kenny was about to make his way from the room but, her little voice suddenly reached his ears as she mumbled, "But I know they still come out-"

"Don't say it." He warned.

Clementine was silent for a moment before muttering, "Of vaginas."

Kenny's only response was to bring a hand to his face. What was he gonna do with this kid?


End file.
